Of Evil Counts and Daring Rescues
by Arendelle's Drum Major
Summary: Elsa sighed, pressing two fingers to her temple. She knew there was no stopping Anna when she was like this, and the quicker she let Anna explain her dream, the quicker she could go back to sleep. "…alright, then. What was your dream about?"


_**A/N:**__ Yet another day for Elsanna week. Today's day 3, with the theme of nightmares. I couldn't think of a spin on the typical nightmare thing that wasn't terribly overdone, so I decided to once again write fluff instead of angst. This one is sisterly, though I guess could maybe sort of be interpreted as more if you try really, really hard. Enjoy!_

It had been a long, exhausting day for the Queen of Arendelle. It wasn't until the moon was at its apex in the sky before she was finally able to retire for the night. Rubbing her aching eyes, the young queen finally flopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief. A dreamless sleep overtook her nearly instantly. She slept blissfully for all of approximately thirty minutes before she was jolted awake due to a large weight suddenly being placed on top of her.

"Wha—_Anna?_" Groggy, her eyes narrowed in confusion as she attempted to make out the form on top of her. Indeed, it was no other than Princess Anna, her younger sister. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I just woke up from the coolest dream and wanted to share it with you!" the red-head responded eagerly.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Elsa complained, aching to return to her slumber.

"No, because then I might forget it!" explained Anna simply. Elsa sighed, pressing two fingers to her temple. She knew there was no stopping Anna when she was like this, and the quicker she let Anna explain her dream, the quicker she could go back to sleep.

"…alright, then. What was your dream about?"

Even in the darkness, Elsa could see Anna's face brighten as she began to regale her tale. "Well, you see, you and I were like… ninja princess vigilantes who fought crime." Anna paused for a moment to gauge Elsa's reaction. The latter was simply staring dumbly at the former. Apparently deciding this was good enough, Anna continued, "And I had these really cool powers where I could fly, but I could also make chocolate appear out of nowhere, which was a really cool trick and it was _really_ good chocolate. Like the best I've ever had. Oh, and you didn't have ice powers—instead you could pick up stuff with your brain. What's that called? Tele-something. Tele… Teleportation?"

"Telekinesis, Anna."

"Right! Telekinesis! And you also had the ability to shoot rays of light from your eyes." As she said this, she cupped her hands around her eyes in a binocular-like fashion. "You could use to blind the bad guys, or use a less bright version so that we could see in the dark when we were chasing the bad guys. Your eyes lit up all cool and glowy when you did it and it was super cool." Anna then furrowed her eyebrow in concentration in an absolutely adorable way as she thought back on her dream, attempting to remember as many details as she could.

"So we got invited to this other kingdom that was made of candy and sweets because they wanted me to be the official taste tester (because of my chocolate powers), but then it turned out to be some elaborate trap by the evil Count Cakemonster!"

"Count… Cakemonster?" repeated Elsa in disbelief. Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"I was taste testing for the king when the Count appeared out of nowhere and took me hostage before I could fly away." She then looked directly at her sister, an expression of concern on her face. "I know this part may sound a bit like a nightmare—"

"_This_ is a nightmare," groaned Elsa.

"—but trust me, it all works out okay!" Once again, the cheery expression returned to Anna's features as she continued her tale. "So you immediately knew something was up and you found a trail of frosting and knew it was Count Cakemonster, so you immediately set off to find me! And then you burst into his lair all cool and hero-like and defeated his minions, then used your light vision to blind the Count, distracting him long enough so that I could break free and punch him in the face!" She leaned close, as if telling a secret. "Punching people in the face was my signature move."

"_Really,_ now?" Oblivious to the sarcasm (or just simply electing to ignore it), Anna continued.

"And then you found me and rescued me and we flew off back to Arendelle—but not before eating a lot of Count Cakemonster's lair (it was mostly made out of candy, did I tell you that part?). And we lived happily every after." Anna concluded, looking rather pleased with herself. Elsa wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Before she could reply, Anna suddenly remembered another detail, and quickly added, "Oh, and I think Kristoff was from another planet. He had blue skin and green hair."

"You're the one that's from another planet, Anna." Amusement had crept its way into Elsa's tone. Having finished retelling her dream, Anna now looked unsure of what to do.

"Well, that's it," she said, beginning to climb off of Elsa, "I guess I'll head back to my bed, then." Elsa reached out hand, catching her sister's arm. She looked up, surprised.

"Now now, I think a victory over Count Cakemonster deserves some celebratory cuddles," said Elsa, the ghost of a smirk on her face. Anna practically squealed with delight as she climbed in under the covers beside her older sister, snuggling as close as possible. Elsa let out small yawn as sleep began to overtake her. "Good night, my little ninja princess vigilante," she whispered. Anna leaned over to give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, causing Elsa to smile as she once again drifted off to a well-deserved sleep. Anna waited until she heard Elsa's breath settle into a rhythm before she closed her own eyes.

"Good night, my hero."


End file.
